Drops of Jupiter
by SplashTOMATO
Summary: TAITO SONGFIC! Yet another fic influenced by the final episode of Digimon 02, but I tried it a rather different way... Ah, just read the darn notes! o.o


-------

Drops of Jupiter

By Splash

-------

Notes: Whatta coincidence that one of my recent favorite American songs I've heard in a long time happens to fit in with a songfic I was planning to do... This is my first true songfic (in other ones I've only used one or two verses), and naturally, Taito And well... this is a tiny bit of spoiler, but in the future clips that represent the Digidestined 25 years later, Yamato is an astronaut and Taichi is the ambassador to the Digital World, and any other occupations and stuff about the other Digidestined, those are true, too... and I'm using Japanese names this time! Yeah!

The first time I heard this song, what first caught my attention was the line "And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there," and I, with my totally Taito-infested brain, instantly thought about Matt. To be more precise, when he separated from the group during the Dark Masters stuff... But instead of doing the fic during that time, Tai and Yama are supposed to be when they were 40 years old like the show was, but that's too old for me! Well, they didn't say when Yamato started "sailing" around space, so in this fic they're around the 25-30 range, Akkies? Akkies

Need an idea of what they look like? Well, in THIS fic I'd like to keep them with their 02 looks, just naturally older.. unless you actual LIKE the haircuts they got 25 years later more... Their 02 looks are so much better anyhow I love my sexy-haired Yama and bushy-haired Tai Keep Tai and Yama 02!

And Sorato? Taiora? None here... Sora isn't even mentioned in this fic except right here. It's as if she didn't exist in the first place. BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Long live pure uniterrupted Taitoness! XP

One extra quick note... all the references to females in the song are changed to male for obvious reasons... I hope that doesn't change the song TOO much

Rated PG-13: For Yaoi... stuff...

Fic Warnings: Angst, that's all I'll say, but there's no Sora, shouldn't that tell you ENOUGH?

Translations: Since it's a fic where I'm using Japanese names, some Japanese words are used, too. Just a couple in this fic..

Itadakimasu- Kind of the Japanese way of the French saying " Bon appetit."

Baka-Stupid, idiot, that kind of thing..

Disclaimers: I do not own Digimon, " Drops of Jupiter" is by Train and neither the lyrics nor the song belong to me, but a beautiful song it is...

-Edited 4/29/05: For whatever reason behind FF.N's boggled mind, I'm not allowed to post the lyrics anymore. Go to my nfiction . com account for the correct formatted version of this fic, since this version just doesn't have the lyrics posted on them.

-------

" Domo, domo, arigatou..."

The line filed slowly, as if they were caught in a traffic jam in a busy highway. If one person shook hands too long, all the others behind had to wait. Spain, Germany, Hong Kong, Brazil...

Naturally, most of them were more interested in shaking hands with the little yellow dinosaur standing next to him. The Digimon had become a midget compared to his partner, whose sudden growth spurt was thought to be a result of getting the job as ambassador of the Digital World. And he wasn't just any normal ambassador. While the others represented simple nations or countries, Taichi represented an entire WORLD.

When the last representative had walked past Agumon, Taichi picked up his suitcase and instinctively adjusted his tie and ruffled his slowly shortening hair. He gave out one last lingering sigh before following the other ambassadors out of the door.

----

" And in Universal news, astronaut Yamato Ishida has completed yet another journey from space, this time from Mars, unlike his last time when he ventured to the moon..."

He froze, staring at the image on his flat wide-screen digital TV. The human on the monitor, covered in a thick suit, waved his hand in slow motion, and a smaller person did the same, a strange cone shape protruding out of the helmet. Their helmets blurred their faces, but Taichi didn't need to see them to recognize him.

Yamato...

" Unfortunately, we do not have an interview with him or Gabumon. It seems that immediately after landing back on Earth, Ishida went straight for the changing room to come out of his suit and left with Gabumon. He didn't stay at the station for more than ten minutes. He didn't even take any time to be congratulated by his team. What he was in such a rush for, nobody knows."

A strange silence followed the reporter. " Jack, what's happening in sports today?"

Taichi clicked the remote, shutting the TV off and going to the washroom to clean up for the night. Once he finished in there he dragged himself to his bedroom and shut himself in, saying goodnight to an already asleep Agumon outside on the couch. The dinosaur had forgotten to take off his suit, coming back from the tiring 12-hour trip to the ambassador meeting.

Taichi took off his suit in the dark, lazily hanging it over his deskchair. Standing around in his flannel boxers, he decided it was rather chilly and slapped on his nightwear, an extra-large white shirt with a big Microsoft logo on the front. Well, it WAS free...

His eyes fell on a board on his wall, littered with various random memoirs. A picture of Hikari when she was first born, a postcard from Daisuke when he arrived in America to start his Ramen noodle restaurant, a newspaper clip with a photo of him and Agumon back in 2002...

About 50 pictures of Yamato...

Perhaps it was an obsession. After all, he could name off exactly when and where each picture was taken. Like the one second to the last in the bottom right corner, that was when he had come to Yamato's apartment for a snack and he had stolen a snapshot of him in an apron. Corners were torn off from the attempts of the blonde trying to steal the picture from Taichi. That was probably in 2004, or perhaps 2003... he had begun losing track of the older pictures a short while ago.

Growing weary, he slipped into his bed, ignoring that extra lump on the far side and cuddling up next to it, aimlessly mumbling, " Goodnight, Yamato..."

Maybe it was just the nostalgia, but he could've sworn he just saw...

" YAMATO!"

He backed... too far. A loud BONK followed as his head made impact with the back rail of the bed.

" Ah, SHIT!" he yelled (a little too loud), grabbing the back of his head protectively, " W-what the Hell are you doing here, Yamato? Ahh, damn..."

" Well, hello to you, too..." the other grumbled, shifting so that he faced the brunette. " I can't believe you're still living in this dingy apartment after all these years..."

- This section has been bastardized by FF.N. Thank you. -

The brunette's mouth opened in awe. " How'd you get in here?"

" The window."

" But this is the fifth floor!" he replied angrily. He always had trouble remembering what floor he was on, he never really paid attention when he walked back home because he always so tired. This time was an exception... " You can't just pick the lock unless you were fifty feet tall or somethin'!"

" I'm an astronaut, Taichi." the blonde said, stoic as ever.

" Yeah, but that doesn't mean..." he faded off, realizing he couldn't really say anything that would be a liable argument.

Damn.

" You know what? Just... forget it. I don't even wanna know... In fact, why do I even bother?"

" Because you're Yagami Taichi."

" That was a rhetorical question," he remarked, beginning to get annoyed.

" I know."

" Then why did'ya answer it?"

" Hmm... I dunno," Yamato stated flatly, burying himself into the sheets further.

Spontaneously, Taichi noticed that anybody walking in on them would probably get the wrong idea...

Not that HE'D say it was wrong.

- This section has been bastardized by FF.N. Thank you. -

There was a long silence before Taichi spoke again. " The media's after you."

The blonde blinked, casting a silent gaze on the other as Taichi sunk back into a proper sleeping position. " Yeah, I heard the TV."

" You weren't asleep?"

" Just kind of dozing off, that's all. I can't seem to sleep even though I'm as tired as hell." The tone in his voice only proved his statement.

Taichi's eyes curled with sympathy. " No kidding, when was the last time you had some shut-eye?"

" Almost 80 hours ago..."

God, talk about insomnia. " I have some sleeping pills if you want to take any, Yamato," Taichi offered.

" Nah, I'm afraid I'll never wake up again if I do."

" What?" the brunette said, taken back, " You don't trust me?"

Taichi looked like he was about to cry. Great going, Yamato-baka. " Taichi- I was talking about the drug companies. I'll always trust you," and more to himself rather than to Taichi, he added, "... always."

Taichi made his trademark smile, maybe with a little something else, but Yamato didn't quite catch it. " So, how was space?"

" Space?" Yamato inanely repeated.

" Yeah, you know, the black stuff you've been wandering around in for the past 10-some years, that thing you call space?"

" It only LOOKS black because that's the result of NO color in space..." he replied dryly.

" Huh?"

" A lack of color makes black, and a combination of all colors makes white," the blonde explained.

He should've known it would just make the other more confused. " That sure isn't the rule when I use markers..."

" I'm talking about light, Taichi, it's a different perspective than using crayons or markers. You should have learned all those kind of things in middle school."

" Whatever," Taichi uttered, giving up on trying to comprehend, " Now get talking."

Yamato thought for a moment, then decided that he couldn't decide... " Where should I start?"

" I think you know where to begin."

As if on cue, Yamato's stomach began to grumble. Taichi began laughing, entertained by Yamato's perfect timing. He was silenced by a part of his pillow jammed into his mouth.

" Oh, be quiet," Yamato griped, " I only had two bagels to last the whole day and frankly they don't fill me up at all." He smoothered the pillow into Taichi's face until he found the nerve to do something. The brunette stole the pillow with one hand and tried to pry Yamato's off with the other, enjoying the little game of pillow-control. Taichi won, and inadvertently, he let go of the pillow and brought Yamato's hand close to him possessively, not realizing he had switched the orders around before it was too late.

" Uh..." He slowly registered the faint tint of red in Yamato's cheeks (It was kind of hard to see in the dim lighting), " You wanna get something to eat?"

" ...Sure." Awkwardly, he got up and pulled Yamato off the bed, and the hagard pair meandered into the kitchen. Yamato sat down on one of the dining area chairs casually while Taichi shuffled through his refrigerator. After finding about a dozen things, Taichi closed the refrigerator and brought everything to the stove, turning it on and propping a pan onto it.

" Taichi, I could just go for some cereal or some kind of midnight snack," Yamato said, eyeing Taichi as the he tied an apron around his waist, " You don't have to cook up a whole dinner for me..."

The brunette faced Yamato to give him a smirk, only to see him staring at the apron.

" That's... that's MY apron..." Yamato said, still staring in awe.

Seeing that the stove was hot enough, Taichi cracked open a few eggs and stirred them up, the clear substance quickly turning white. " Yeah, after you left Odaiba I went over to your dad's and asked for it."

" And he didn't reject at all?" Yamato asked, plotting silent revenge against his dad for giving away his stuff without his permission. He didn't care whether it was a simple apron or not...

" Nope, he just wondered why I only wanted your apron out of all things that you left behind."

" Well, I really didn't leave that much behind in the first place except for one really important-" he stopped himself short. Watch yourself, Yamato-baka...

He turned his gaze onto Taichi in slight panic, curious to his reaction, only to see the other dumping previously-cooked rice into the pan along with the scrambled eggs. He remained silent, waiting to see if Taichi was going to respond at all, but after he added tiny ham slices into the pan a few minutes later, Yamato sighed... partially out of relief, partially out of disappointment...

" So tell me, Yamato, why'd you become an astronaut?"

- This section has been bastardized by FF.N. Thank you. -

" I've always had a love for astronomy," Yamato began, " I had a telescope at home that I would always look through whenever I was bored or felt like blocking out the whole damn world."

He saw Taichi's eyes narrow for a second, and then return to a normal expression.

" Some nights I would just stare at the stars and planets and wonder how it would be like to travel to those places... it was a pretty farfetched dream back then, kind of like some other kids who wanted to become the next Michael Jordan or something..."

He paused as he watched Taichi throw in a small bunch of soy beans into the batch.

" I kept getting thinking blocks for coming up with new songs and I was getting bored of the music business, so I dumped the band and took a part-time job as a cook for a short time while I worked up to become an astronaut. Some talent agents came up to Gabumon and me one day while I was working out and I got offered the job. To be honest, I think they only chose me because of Gabumon and the other conveniences, but it was a hard offer to turn down."

An eerie stillness followed, the only sounds being the stove burning and occasional clanks of Taichi's stirring. He pulled out some salt and soy sauce, chugging them into the pan at the same time. After a while, he turned off the stove, letting the remaining heat do its work.

Grabbing some newspapers, Taichi plopped them on the small table in front of Yamato and carefully placed the pan on the pile. He snatched two pairs of chopsticks from a nearby bucket (handy little chopstick holder, that bucket...) and threw a pair to the blonde. " Itadakimasu!"

Yamato caught the chopsticks and took his stare off Taichi to glance at the pan below. " I'm supposed to eat right out of the pan," he said, his eyes darting in the direction of the chopsticks in Taichi's hand, " Don't you wanna get some bowls or something if you're going to eat, too?"

" Nah," Taichi replied, taking off his apron and draping it over the chair across Yamato, sitting down on it, " Dig in!"

The keeper of the crest of friendship observed the sizzling mass of food for a brief moment before uttering a quiet, " Itadakimasu." No longer able to restrain himself, he grabbed the first thing at sight: a soy bean. It went in his mouth without another sound, and then he suddenly remembered...

Taichi watched curiously as Yamato stuffed his chopsticks into his mouth and pulled the soy bean back out.

- This section has been bastardized by FF.N. Thank you. -

" Something wrong, Yamato?"

" I'm allergic to these," the other replied, pointing to the object between his chopsticks.

" Really? Sorry to hear that. Guess I'll have it, then."

And before he could say a word of refusal, Taichi used his chopsticks to grab the bean right out of Yamato's, cramming the green thing into his own mouth.

" That was just in my mouth!" Yamato exclaimed.

" I know," came the nonchalant answer.

Feeling heat rushing to his head from certain thoughts, Yamato quickly turned his attention back on the food and ate, carefully avoiding the other beans. ' Damn Taichi and his insinuative antics...'

" Is it good?"

" Huh?"

" The food, baka."

' Baka's right, Taichi...' Yamato scolded himself. ' Baka for so many different reasons...' " It's good."

Yamato could have sworn he saw the brunette's mass of hair droop. " Come on, Yamato, say something besides THAT!"

" Well, you asked if it was good and I replied that it was good!" he said between bites. " Do you want me to go on telling you what you did wrong?"

" It's YOUR recipe, I'm pretty sure you know what's wrong with it." Taichi rested his head on his hand, his elbow on the table.

Yamato blinked. ' That's right, it IS my recipe, except for the beans...' he thought, suddenly realizing he barely remembered what his own food tasted like. He'd spent so much time in space eating all those strange foods...

" Let's see..." he started, tasting some of the rice. " When you first cook the rice, put some more water in it in the cooker, this is a bit on the stiff side." He didn't catch Tai's blink-twice motion at the mention of the last two words and went on to the eggs. " And the eggs are a little blant. That's why I always mix the eggs up in a bowl seperately, so I can add salt to them before I cook 'em."

He looked at Taichi for any comment, but he just continued to stare back at him. It felt somewhat unnerving under that deep gaze Taichi kept on him, but he tried his best to ignore it.

He finished the meal, setting the pan and newspapers aside and letting lose the gap between him and Taichi.

" You could probably use more soy sauce and less salt on it overal. Soy sauce is pretty much like salt except with that extra flavor..."

Again he heard nothing from Taichi, and it was beginning to worry him. And that stare...

" Taichi?"

He stared on as if he hadn't said anything. Yamato found his eyes darting across the room from one corner to the other, seeing the wall paper starting to peel off on the left side.

" Yamato."

The blonde jumped in his seat, gaze automatically directing itself towards Taichi, who simply blinked.

" Do you regret anything you've done in your life?"

For some reason, seeing Taichi's expression calmed him. " ...Yeah."

" Like what?"

He mouth opened to answer, but no sound came out. Where could he start? Might as well go with the recent...

" Becoming an astronaut." He lowered his gaze to see the Microsoft logo on Taichi's tremendously overlarge shirt.

" Really?"

" Yeah.. to be honest, losing ideas wasn't the only thing that made me go away from the music business. It was all the fans, the pressure, the stress, the..." he swallowed. " ...loneliness..."

" I felt like something was missing, that I wasn't enjoying life. I wrote songs to express those feelings, but they weren't enough, so I decided to literally get off the planet. I wanted to get away from everyone and be by myself to just... think. Gabumon understood that, so I let him come with me."

- This section has been bastardized by FF.N. Thank you. -

" So what did you think about most of the time?"

He found the courage to take a good look at the brunette. His hair had drooped considerably since he had stopped wearing his headband so often, and his bangs still hung sloppily between his eyes. And even though his face had aged somewhat, he was still as beautiful as ever...

" You," he softly said, completely lost in Taichi's intent stare.

Taichi's eyes blinked once and then boggled, almost becoming saucers. He slowly raised his head off his hand, no longer feeling sleepy.

Oh well, he'd already gone that far, why not keep going? " You were on my mind when I was landing back on Earth today."

Taichi blinked again, eyes returning to normal. Of course, TAICHI-baka. Why else would he have come breaking into his apartment after he had completed a world-defeating accomplishment? Certainly not to just have this conversation...

" Yamato..."

The blonde's lips curled into a smile, a smile he had not given to anyone in over ten long, lonely years...

Taichi was having a difficult time trying not to melt. " I..."

But Yamato just leaned over, swiftly getting up from the chair. Taichi suddenly found himself wrapping his arms around the the blonde and pulling him closer. Yamato's lips brushed against his, and Taichi hungrily deepened the sweet kiss, tenderly stroking his tongue with his own, ignoring the fact that the chair he was sitting in was about to fall out of balance...

- This section has been bastardized by FF.N. Thank you. -

----

-Owari-

----

End notes: Whoa, that took me a LOT longer than I thought it would... but it was definitely worth it! I reached my goal, to finish this before my Spring Break's over! -- Such a squishy ending...

And no, I'm NOT happy with Yamato being an astronaut... I wanted him to be a success in the music business, but Toei likes to be horribly random... -- But I tried to be more mature and kept those jobs for this future fic and worked my way through them. Did I do a good job with it?

Er... I really don't know much about space... half of the space talk is just speculation

Please R+R, especially since this is my first songfic!

-Edit 7/5/01: Did a nifty little pic, it should be more than apparent that it's for this fic gottaito. 


End file.
